


Vanilla Twilight

by SoYoureClairevoyant



Series: World Travelers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoYoureClairevoyant/pseuds/SoYoureClairevoyant
Summary: After missing almost an entire season to coach Yuuri, Yakov responds to Victor's return to the ice by booking his schedule with ice shows, interviews and appearances all the way into the off-season. Victor's excessive travel takes a toll on both he and Yuuri, and the two have to work together to make through a particularly difficult separation.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: World Travelers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913566
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. I'll Send a Postcard to You, Dear...

Victor had taken almost an entire year off to coach Yuuri, and when he announced his return to the ice after the Grand Prix Final, Yakov announced he was going to make Victor wish he never left. Yakov tore Victor's routines for Russian Nationals, Europeans and Worlds - a year’s worth of work - apart before building them back together. To Victor's chagrin, they were stronger and more challenging, and he was on the ice from dawn until dusk most days getting whipped back into competition mode. When Victor wasn’t on the ice, he was giving interviews, posing for sponsors or coaching Yuuri himself. Victor was busy, and Yakov had made sure he would continue to be busy until the end of the season and then some.

The end of the season was where it got worse. Since Victor had missed so many events while he was in Japan, Yakov struck preemptively and booked as many ice shows, interviews and appearances for him as he could without it affecting Yuuri’s training schedule. Yuuri watched the color drain from Victor’s face when he saw the number of days he’d be gone that summer, but Yuuri made a decision to be supportive and strong for the both of them. He was going to prove that he could handle being separated, as there was never any guarantee that they’d always compete at the same events anyway. They could usually afford to be a little bit more relaxed in the off-season, so Yuuri was going to work on brainstorming new programs and strengthening his jumps for next season while Victor was away. It seemed like a simple arrangement, easy to keep up with and stick to.

Victor’s first few trips were uneventful. He would leave early in the morning, dropping a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before the latter was even fully awake, then call when his plane landed in Moscow or Paris or wherever he was that week. They would keep a Snapchat streak going until Victor had to perform, and when he was finished and made back to his hotel, they’d have dinner together via video call and say goodnight.

It worked for about three weeks.

Victor had to leave again, this time for a whole week of interviews, photoshoots in London. As usual, Yuuri would stay behind in St. Petersburg to keep training on his own and take care of Makkachin and their apartment. The difference this time was that Victor’s flight didn’t leave until mid-afternoon. They would both be acutely aware of each other’s absence from the very start of this week apart.

“It’s always so quiet around the apartment without you.” Yuuri had insisted on accompanying his fiance to see him off at the airport for this goodbye. He broke away from Victor’s achingly sweet kiss to fix his eyes on the ground between them. Yuuri didn’t tell Victor, but he was always wide awake when the Russian whispered his early-morning goodbyes before running out the door to catch his flight. He’d keep his breathing even and his eyes closed so Victor couldn’t see the melancholy that had taken up residence behind them. As many times as Victor had to leave him behind this summer, it always hurt to hear him go, or in this case, watch him go. “The silence isn’t so bad but…”

“But?” Victor urged Yuuri on, cupping his cheek and lifting his face so he could leave as many kisses as possible on it for the week ahead. He insisted they both had to stock up on kisses before either of them went anywhere, just in case.

Yuuri smiled a small smile at Victor’s obvious attempts to take the hurt away. He knew it was at best a temporary fix, but he didn’t have the heart to say how it made him want to cling to Victor and beg him not to leave. He had to be strong for the both of them. Still, Victor made it clear he wanted to hear every one of Yuuri’s thoughts, so.

“It gets worse when I look at my hands. I get sad just looking at them.”

Victor stopped kissing Yuuri’s face, but held it firmly so they could look each other in the eyes. 

“At your hands?” he asked in confusion.   


“Your fingers fit perfectly in between mine. My hands feel empty without yours in them. It’s lonely.”

Victor’s eyes widened and his hands dropped from Yuuri’s face to lace their fingers together. He squeezed, hard, until Yuuri let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“I feel the same way, you know. It’s infuriating. I just want to be home for a little while with the man I love.”

“And Makkachin.”

“And Makkachin.” Victor laughed and squeezed Yuuri’s hands again. “I’m going to have words with Yakov when I get back. I don’t think I’ve had more than three days at home at a time since the season ended.”

“We both know he won’t let you off the hook until he thinks you’ve learned your lesson. Just come home to me in a week and we’ll figure something out then.”

Victor lifted both of their hands to kiss Yuuri’s ring. “How did I get such an understanding man to agree to marry me?”

Yuuri smiled and said teasingly, “It’s a mystery the world will never be able to solve. Just like how I got such a sappy dope to agree to marry me.” He put a firm kiss on the dope’s mouth to stifle any whining and looked at the giant clock inside the terminal. “You ought to go, or the flight is gonna leave without you. You don’t need to aggravate Yakov more than usual.”

Victor groaned and kissed Yuuri one more time quickly before letting go of one of his hands to grab his suitcase. He started to step away slowly, as if waiting for Yuuri to suddenly make a scene, clinging to Victor’s arm and begging him not to go. If Yuuri did that, Victor would have no chance of leaving. He’d gladly cancel his trip entirely and endure a full day of Yakov's jump drills in exchange for another hour just holding Yuuri tightly in front of the departures terminal, his features determined but calm under Victor’s lovestruck gaze.

Yuuri would never do such a thing, though. Victor was the reigning champion of dramatic scenes, and they both knew he intended to keep it that way. Instead, he just held on to Yuuri’s fingers until the last possible moment. 

“I’ll see you in a week, solnyshko.”

“One week, Vitya. Don’t be late! I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Yuuri watched Victor make his way through the terminal until the Russian’s trademark silver hair disappeared.

One week. They could make it one week.


	2. A Heavy Dose of Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri hasn't slept, and it's not looking good for his circadian rhythms, so he calls Phichit for advice. Of course, the advice is to actually talk to Victor...

“I haven’t slept in two days.” It was 2:30 a.m. and Yuuri was sprawled out in his and Victor's bed with Makkachin dozing on her back beside him. Yuuri had decided yesterday to take the day off from training to recover from his last few sleepless nights. He hadn’t gotten more than 45 minutes at a time in the last 48 hours, and stepping on the ice at this point was dangerous. In a moment of inspiration, he had called Phichit for advice.

“Dude, impressive. When was that last time that happened?” Yuuri could hear Phichit shuffling around, probably feeding his many hamsters as it was currently 6:30 a.m. in Bangkok. Sure enough, Yuuri heard excited squeaking a moment later. He rubbed his eyes roughly with his palm in an attempt to ease the dry, itchy feeling in them. It didn’t work. He sighed into the phone.   


“I think that time we tried to watch all of the Marvel movies in order. In English. In succession.”

“Ouch. That was not a good idea. My head hurts just thinking about all the timelines. Why are you calling me, though? Shouldn’t you be talking to Victor about this?”

“Normally, I would, but he’s in London for the next five days. I am waist-deep in thought with nobody to share them with.”

Phichit gasped. “I am appalled! Did you hear that, babies? Uncle Yuuri says we’re nobody.”

“One, I thought we agreed not to call me “Uncle.” Two, I called you for help, Phichit. Clearly, you are not nobody.”

“Well, when was the last time you guys had to be apart this long?"

Yuuri blinked and thought for a moment, remembering how Victor had had to return to Russia after the Grand Prix Final to prepare for Nationals. At the same time, Yuuri had to compete in Japan and pack their things in Hasetsu. They spent seventeen days apart, but they both had skating and competition to focus on. This time, there were no distractions, and he told Phichit as much.

“What am I gonna do? I can’t just not sleep for a week. I’m pretty sure a guy died trying to set a world record for that.”

“Really? Sounds gnarly. Did you watch that in a documentary or something?” Yuuri heard the tell-tale sign of Phichit’s fingers typing on his laptop, always charged and open on multiple tabs to Google whatever needed Googling.

“I’ll send you the link if you help me.”

Phichit stopped typing and sighed, but Yuuri could hear the fondness in his best friend’s voice. “Well, if Victor’s what you need to feel safe enough to go to sleep, it’s pretty obvious you need to call Victor and tell him what’s happening. You probably did something like promise yourself you’d be strong while he was gone, right? But Yuuri, you’ve only been in Russia for what, six months? You’re allowed to feel lonely and scared without him there. You’re allowed to need him, and he probably feels the same way.” Even across the world, Phichit had a way of taking a complicated problem and turning it into something manageable for what he called Yuuri’s Anxiety BrainTM.

Yuuri frowned and sat up on the bed, the blankets pooling around him and Makkachin who was still sound asleep and snoring. “I just don’t want to worry him, is all.”

“My son, he already does. He’s your fiance. It’s literally his job. Call him.”

Yuuri laughed at the endearment. He had hated being called Phichit’s son in the beginning, but he couldn't fight how accurate it was to their dynamic. He pushed his bangs out of his face, dreading having to call Victor at this hour. Then again, maybe Phichit was right, and maybe Victor was having the same problem.

Yuuri thanked Phichit, promising to update him if nothing changed in the next few hours, then ended the call so he could pull up his texts to Victor. 

He smiled as he reread the last few messages from the previous evening. Victor had sent Yuuri a selfie in bed wearing one of Yuuri’s softest t-shirts. Yuuri had tried to sound indignant in his response.  _ So that’s where that shirt went, you thief!  _ Victor sent back laughing emojis and a challenge,  _ What are you gonna do about it? ;)  _ Yuuri sent back a shirtless selfie and  _ Your move.  _ When all he got back was a blushing emoji and a heart, Yuuri had put his phone down, happy with himself for how he pushed Victor’s buttons.

This time he texted a few simple words.

_ Are you still awake? _

It only took a moment before his phone rang, breaking the silence in the otherwise silent apartment. Yuuri picked up eagerly.

“You’re awake. Hi. Hi, I love you.”

He heard the smile in Victor’s voice. “I could say the same to you. I was just thinking about next season’s programs.” Yuuri heard the soft thud of a laptop closing and sheets rustling as Victor got more comfortable in his hotel bed. “What’s the matter, love?”

Yuuris sighed and rubbed at his eyes again. If only they weren’t so irritated, maybe he could relax. No, his eyes weren’t the problem. That’s why he was calling. “Can’t sleep.”

“Can’t sleep? What’s bothering you?” Victor’s voice went from teasing to protective in a heartbeat, and it made Yuuri feel cherished. He let that feeling cover him from head to toe and before speaking, knowing that Victor would listen to every word. Without warning, a single tear fell from his eye onto the covers in his lap. 

“The bed feels empty, cold. I don’t feel safe here by myself at night, and it only gets worse every night I can’t sleep. I just lie awake and miss you.”

“How long has it been since you slept, love?”

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his head to his neck. “...About 48 hours.”

Yuuri knew even without looking that Victor was now sitting up in bed, his hand also in his silver hair. However, where Yuuri was exhausted, Victor was incredulous. When he spoke, it was tender and soft. “What?! Why didn’t you call sooner, darling, I would have---”

“You couldn’t have done anything from London, Vitya. I was just trying to get through it like the other times you were gone. I wanted to be strong for you. For us!”

“You  _ are so  _ strong. Very strong, in fact, but two days without sleep isn’t good for anyone.  _ Please  _ tell me you haven’t been on the ice in that time. God only knows how you could hurt yourself…”

“I already took tomorrow - I mean today - off. I’m not risking injury just for off-season drills.”

“Okay. Okay, good. I had no idea this was going to happen, darling, or I wouldn’t have left.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t know either. And I’m sorry for keeping you up like this. I’m sure you were getting ready to go sleep yourself.”

More rustling reached Yuuri’s ears as Victor leaned back in bed once more. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It hasn’t exactly been easy to fall asleep here in London, though I think the constant traveling has made it a bit easier for me.”

“Really?”

“Really. The real concern here is you. How do you think I can best help from here, hm?”

“Can you just talk to me?”   
  
“Hmm? What about?”

“Anything. You can probably sing one of those silly Eurovision songs, and it would help.”

“The first time Eurovision ever helped a situation. Okay, then. Are you comfortable? Is Makka with you?”

Yuuri lay down on his side and snuggled into his nest of blankets. Some lived permanently on the bed, others he had stolen from the living room and storage closet just for the lingering smell of Victor’s cologne. It was soothing, and Yuuri smiled into the familiar scent of ice, roses and cedar. He put his phone on speaker on the pillow next to him. From this angle, it sounded like Victor could be in the room with him, filling the room with his presence. 

“We’re both here. We’re in bed with all the blankets I could find. You’re on speaker.”

“Sounds cozy. Well done. Let me tell you what I was working on earlier. I think you really need a challenge next season so...”

It took about half an hour before Yuuri let his eyes start to feel heavy, and another five for Victor to notice how Yuuri’s responses were slowing. He lowered his voice, speaking softly about nothing and everything. He told Yuuri how much he missed him, how much he missed Yuuri’s arms around him, how many times he thought of Yuuri over the course of the evening. “As many times as I blinked, solnyshko, I thought of you,” he affirmed. Yuuri had hummed approvingly, pulling his blanket closer around himself.

Victor talked for Yuuri for almost two hours before he cleared his throat quietly. 

“Love, are you asleep?” he asked gently.

“Hmm?” Yuuri was nearly lost in the smell and sounds of his absent love.

“Yuuri, my love, I think it’s time for sleep.”

“No, don’t go. Need you,” Yuuri protested around a very large yawn. He could have sworn Victor sounded slightly pained when he responded.

“I’m not going anywhere. Just taking a break. I’ll stay on the line until you fall asleep.”

The last thing Yuuri remembered before falling asleep that morning was Victor murmuring sweet things into the phone. “Oh, darling, I wish you were here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! Yuuri forgets how Victor just wants to help. Reunions next chapter? We'll see what my brain wants.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd, so let me know if you any glaringly obvious typos or inconsistencies.


	3. I'll Taste the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is exhausted and missing Yuuri. Luckily he never unpacked from his last trip, which means Yuuri's surprise is still in the carry-on. Also, a reunion at the airport.

Yuuri woke up in the morning, Makkachin’s nose in his face, whining to be walked and fed. Moving on autopilot, Yuuri got dressed, clipped a leash on the poodle, walked her, filled her food and water back in the apartment and fell into bed again. He slept until late morning, finally woken by the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. Squinting into the rest of the room, Yuuri felt around for his glasses on the nightstand with one hand and his phone on Victor’s pillow with the other.

He unlocked it to find notifications from Snapchat, Instagram and text messages, most of them from Victor. Yuuri smiled at the number of heart emojis and love notes from his fiance, including some selfies that for once weren’t indecent. Yuuri had learned early on not to open Victor’s selfies in public...or while on a run...or while holding a fresh cup of tea. That one had hurt and Yuuri still flinched at the memory. Yuuri saved all of the photos and then scrolled through the messages accompanying them, eyes landing on the most recent one. 

At 8:30 a.m. St. Petersburg time, Victor had texted

_ Good morning, beautiful. I’m stuck in interviews all day, but call again tonight and I’ll make sure you doze off safe and soundly. I love you. _

Yuuri blushed and put a hand over his mouth thinking of the best response. If Victor was being interviewed, a call would go unanswered, but surely he could answer a text in between sessions.

_ It takes two to whisper quietly. I’ll call you tonight. Can’t wait. _

He plugged in his phone and left it on the nightstand to charge while he made breakfast. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

~+~

Yuuri spent the day on the sofa with his video games, occasionally getting up to stretch or walk Makka. He treated himself to some takeout from a little cafe around the block for dinner, hoping the walk to fetch it would at least make him physically tired before his call to Victor later that evening.

As luck would have it, Yuuri was wide awake when he made his way into bed later that evening. Makkachin was already there, having graciously decided to sprawl out in the middle of the bed to warm it for her master. Yuuri had to shove and prod and eventually bribe the best girl in the world to move her big furry butt to the other side of the bed. 

Once this was accomplished, Yuuri crawled under the mess of Victor-scented blankets and made himself comfortable before making his call. Victor picked up on the second ring.

“Yuuri!"

“Vitya.” Just hearing his accented voice smoothed the furrow between Yuuri’s brow and melted the tension in his neck. He smiled into the phone. “How was your day? How were the interviews?”

“They were much the same, wondering what I had planned for next season and asking after your well-being. Don’t worry, I told them you would be the one to watch on the ice. Though, I think they were actually digging for details about our wedding plans. Really, the press are getting bold lately.”

Victor laughed, but Yuuri could hear how hollow it was. It was the laugh that came out after a long day of competition, when Victor was tired of keeping up his public persona. If Yuuri was right, Victor was trying very hard to smile, despite being emotionally spent and Yuuri not able to see his face. The younger man shuffled into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard.

“Vitya, are you okay? You sound tired.”

“Do I? I don’t mean to.”

“You do. Did something happen today?”

“No, love, nothing.”

Yuuri tried his best to keep his voice level. “Was it something from last night?”

“I promise you it was nothing from last night. It makes me happy that I make you feel so safe that you need me there to fall asleep.”

Yuuri relaxed a little but remained alert. “Okay, so talk to me. If I have to when something is bothering me, so do you.”

Victor sighed. He should have known better than to try to hide anything from Yuuri. Best be straightforward about it, then. “Fine. I miss you. It’s as simple at that. I’m told today that my eyes don’t look as bright as they normally do in photos. I am sure it’s simply because you’re not here for me to see. Every pose for these photographers feels like holding up a giant weight. AND I still have to endure three more days of this. I don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to be on a plane, and I don’t want to spend the rest of the summer feeling this...drained. I want to be home...with you.”

Yuuri’s heart ached just listening to the fatigue in Victor’s voice. He desperately wanted to be there in person to wrap Victor up in his arms and kiss the whorl in his hair, earning a whine for his trouble. He wanted to hold Victor and whisper in the dark how much he was loved until there was no room for doubt or loneliness. He wanted Victor to be able to breathe easily, the familiar scents of homes surrounding him and making him feel as safe as he made Yuuri feel.

Then Yuuri had a thought.

“Did you unpack your carry-on all the way after your trip to Paris last week?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

Yuuri smiled to himself. “You have my t-shirt there with you, too?”

“...Maybe.”

The smile turned into a shit-eating grin. Now Yuuri had a plan.

“Go get the t-shirt and then check the left pocket on the inside of your carry-on bag.”

“Yuuri, what did you do?” There was rustling over the phone while Victor dug through his bag. Yuuri waited quietly until he heard the tell-tale silence of confusion on the line.

“Did you find it?”

“I found your shirt and what seems to be a little blue spray bottle.”

“Good. Spray my shirt.”

There was another bout of silence then a gasp from Victor.

“Yuuri it smells like you! Like...vanilla and...are those cherries? How did you do this?”

Yuuri elaborated while Victor inhaled the scent again. “I found this website a few months back where you can have specialty scents made. I told them a little bit about my routine and what I usually wear, and they made that scent for me. Vanilla and cherry blossoms like spring in Hatsetsu, and they recommended sandalwood for how we smell when we come off the rink, sort of musky but not so strong. I snuck the bottle into your bag the night before you left last time. Did they do me justice, do you think?”

“It smells just just like you. Oh darling, I feel lighter already! I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you, too. Now we both have something to hold onto until you can come home to me.”

“What’s it called then, your custom scent?”

“They named it ‘Vanilla Twilight’ and featured it on the site when they realized who it was for. I got a custom coupon code and everything.”

They laughed at that and relaxed into their familiar nightly phone call, Yuuri eventually grabbing Victor’s cologne and spraying a little on one of his blankets so he had something to smell, too. The two of them spent the next few hours inventing new scents for all of their friends and family. Campfire and coffee with cinnamon for Mari; red apples and rain with notes of evergreen for Yurio; and kiwi and coconut for Makkachin. Yuuri fell asleep to Victor’s detailed description of his own scent, and Victor hung up later to the sound of Yuuri’s even breathing.

Three more days.

~+~

Those three days went by more quickly than any of the last three weeks they spent apart. Both Yuuri and Victor sent each other Snapchats and texts with their noses hidden in each other’s clothes, clearly inhaling each other’s scents. They spoke over the phone late at night, Yuuri falling asleep to Victor’s low and adoring tones and Victor listening to Yuuri’s even breathing and occasionally sighs of contentment before hanging up. 

Yuuri was there to pick up Victor at the end of the week, of course. He stood outside the arrivals terminal with his arms crossed, refreshing Victor’s flight information on his phone to see if it had finally landed. He paced and refreshed until his phone vibrated with a text.

_ I feel alive again already. _

He looked up from his phone hopefully, his heart beating louder in his chest. Sparkling ice-blue eyes were striding towards him and picking up speed. Yuuri broke into a near run to close the distance between them and jumped into Victor’s arms a second after the latter dropped his suitcase and carry-on. Victor clung to Yuuri tightly, swinging him up and in a circle before letting his toes touch the ground again. Yuuri turned his face into Victor’s neck and relaxed into the smell of roses and cedar, Victor still supporting most of his weight. Victor pressed kiss after kiss into Yuuri hair and cheek, releasing his pent up affections from their week apart.

“Tadaima,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri smiled into Victor’s neck and pulled back to kiss his beautiful heart-shaped smile.

“Okaeri, Vitya.”

Victor kissed Yuuri firmly on the mouth once more before gently putting him on his feet. The two of them bent to pick up Victor’s bags and started back to the waiting car when Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

He gave Victor’s hand a squeeze and tried to open the trunk for the bags, but Victor wouldn't let him. “What are you doing?” Yuuri asked teasingly. 

“You were right,” Victor said thoughtfully. He turned their hands over as if to get a better look at them. “Your fingers fit perfectly between mine.”

Yuuri cocked his head and bent to pick up the bags with his free hand. “Mmhmm. I told you”

“You did. And that was a sneaky trick you pulled with the shirt, miliy. I almost can’t believe you did that.”

“I had a feeling we would need it at some point, that you’d feel as lonely as I did. We can’t both be messes at the same time, can we?”

“True. How do you feel now?”

Yuuri shut the trunk and turned to face Victor fully. He thought about the question for a moment before brushing back the man’s silver bangs and cupping his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss that was chaste but full of joy. Victor’s cheekbones were a dusted soft pink when Yuuri pulled back. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Victor again. They were finally home in each other’s arms. Yuuri had only one thought for how he felt.

“I don’t feel so alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love writing for these two sappy idiots. Like I said before, I think this will be part of a series, so be sure to check back for updates. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing more than one chapter and as part of a series! I am very excited to see where it goes.
> 
> Title and fic are based on the Owl City song "Vanilla Twilight." I hadn't listened to it in a while, but when I heard it again, I thought of how Yuuri and Victor have to eventually come to terms with being separated for the sake of their careers and how they would feel when they were apart. 
> 
> Lots of Owl City songs have cities in the title, so we'll see how many I can do!
> 
> This wasn't beta'd, so let me know if you any glaringly obvious typos or inconsistencies.


End file.
